A Bittersweet Taste
by A Sound Nin
Summary: Asuka is a 13 year old Sound Nin who is madly in love with Itachi Uchiha due to an encounter years ago. However, when she runs away and ends up in the Leaf Village, things get complicated. Neji then enters the picture, and a twisted love triangle begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_A desperate love – A desperate girl – A Sound Nin Appears!_

**Notes:** First off, this is my first fan fiction I'm actually writing out instead of keeping in my head. I don't own the Naruto cast, but I do own Asuka. Plus, the sound village is my favorite - Even though I don't own that either. Well, this is a sad and boring note. Please forgive me, and please don't flame. I know it sucks. Ugh, I made the ending a little rushed too since I need to go do laundry. Don't pay attention to how horrible it sounds please ;; I'll try to do better with Chap. 2. Oh, and sorry for any typos you find. I'm not very good at proof-reading.

She felt the cool nights breeze lightly brush against her skin, while soft pants escaped from her lips. A kunai was clutched in her hand, while she shook with exhaustion. Falling to her knees, the young woman only muttered a short sentence breathlessly, before she drifted to sleep unwillingly on the ground.

"Wait for me…please…"

As the dawn of a new day began, the woman who had fallen slowly opened her eyes. Upon opening her hazel orbs, the first thing she noticed was the room around her. Everything was a daze. Had she fainted? Gotten hit? Maybe even rape?! Groaning, she placed her pale hand upon her forehead, closing her eyes briefly to think.

"Get up and stop lazing around!" A husky male voice said while it rudely interrupted her thoughts. Ugh. She knew who this was.

"What happened to sympathy for the sick?!" She snapped back, sitting up with caution.

"You aren't sick, you just fainted. Now get over here!" The voice yelled, making her mutter something under her breath as her eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance.

Stepping out of bed, the woman noticed she was still in her clothes. Good. Taking her steel plated ninja band from the side-table, which had been removed from her waist, she re-tied it. The sound village had always been her home, and she specialized in it. The girl was so deeply attached to her home village; she often went to visit when she wasn't traveling.

Looking around at her surroundings, she automatically recognized where she was. Those hard wooden floors, blue-gray walls bombarded with various paintings, and the silver vase in the corner that held a black rose with many thorns. This was Vincent's room. Of course she had realized that when she heard his voice calling, but who knew coming back in here would bring back so many memories. The thought of the girl she used to be made her sick.

Walking now, the sound ninja's blonde hair was down freely to her mid-back, having been pulled free of the ponytail it had been trapped in earlier, and swayed back and forth while she made her way down the hallway. Nothing erased all those thoughts that were swarming in her head; it nearly gave her a full-on headache. It was so silent here though. Then again, it always had been. Vincent lived alone, despite being 15, because all of his relatives deceased. It was a sad story, so the two of them never brought it up.

Vincent and her had been best friends for years, even though he was two years older than her – A fact he constantly rubbed in her face. His ash auburn hair was messy and shaggy, no matter how many times she tried to brush it, and his flickering green eyes never ceased to twinkle with the delight of bringing annoyance into someone else's life. He was of the sound village, just as she was, and many of the villagers considered him a gift from the gods. His talent only encouraged his outrageous ego - The part that she found most annoying.

Once she had arrived at the kitchen door, he sensed her presence there.

"Finally you're up. It's not safe for you to use up all your energy like that." He snorted at her, as Vincent stuffed another spoonful of food into his mouth like a pig.

"For your information I was training. I told you, I need to get better. I _have_ to!" She said, her voice starting to shake at the end. She still wasn't good enough for him. So she had to practice, day and night. Sunrise and sunset. All the girl had ever wanted was to be with _him_.

_SLAM!_

She jumped in surprised, while her hazel eyes were wide in shock. Vincent slammed his fist onto the table, his eyebrows narrowed, and his face clearly angry.

"Why?! So you can get better for him?! No one even knows where he is, so what the hell is going through your thick skull?!" He shouted, a sharp edge to every word that came from his thin lips. Vince was now snarling. Not a good sign.

She was used to his put-downs. Used to his teasing. Used to his temper. However, this time, it hurt. A sharp pang of pain shot through her, so quickly she hardly knew it was coming. Like a bullet.

"Just stop it Vince!" She cried out loud, her pale face now flushed a deep crimson in hurt, "Stop saying these horrible things! I _want _to get better! I want to see him again! This is my decision on how to live my life, and I want to go through with this. I won't give up." Her voice wavered while she spoke these words, tears about to leak through her eyes, "I won't…" she added softly.

Turning to the door that led outside, the sound nin looked down, "Guess I'll see ya later, right Vince?" she said, her voice still cracking. Then she ran. The girl didn't care where she ran to, just somewhere away from here. Anywhere. Once she got started, she just couldn't stop. Her legs just kept moving, everything around her turned into a blur. She had, had enough of this crap he always gave her. She was tired of it. The woman didn't even notice him calling her name loudly, asking for her to come back.

_No! _She thought, _I won't go back. I'll find a place to stay and someway to make money. I can do this. Maybe even…I'll end up where he is. Just maybe, if the gods are on my side. _

That's how she had gotten here…Now standing in front of these four Leaf Ninjas, she wasn't sure if she had been blessed…or cursed.

"My name is Asuka."

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_New Friends – New Enemies – Asuka has arrived!_

**Notes: **Okay, I finally got around to working on the second chapter. I kept pondering if she ran into Kakashi's group, or Guy's group . Haha, actually, I haven't decided, I'm just gonna go with whichever one I feel like w Well, I've got my writing music on too. Actually, it's just this Itachi video I found on YouTube with a couple songs for him. I love the first two after the beginning word. I'll just get on with the story. Oh, and again, I'm not very good at proofreading. So excuse the errors

"My name is Asuka." She slowly spoke to the four, cautiously looking them over. Studying them. Three looked around her age, but the other man was obviously older.

"You're from the Hidden Sound Village?" The elder man asked her. She couldn't read his expression, due to that mask on his face, but she wasn't stupid enough to think that he was smiling.

"Err…yes…is that…a problem?" Asuka asked, her cheeks being splashed with light shades of crimson due to embarrassment. How could she have been so careless?! Forgetting to take off her ninja band…or she could have at least put it someplace less noticeable. "_Damnit…"_ She muttered softly under her breath, her voice was made low when she spoke like that; so most people couldn't make out what she was saying to herself.

"Hmm, well, I guess not." He said with a clear smile then, you could tell, because his eyes seemed to close when he smiled, "I'm sorry. We haven't properly introduced ourselves to you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna become Hokage someday! Believe it!" The boy in the disgusting orange jumpsuit suddenly outburst with. He had quite a spirit.

"Yes, well forgive Naruto. He gets rowdy. This is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. I myself am Kakashi." The man told her, his voice calm and melancholy. Like he didn't worry.

Asuka smiled politely, tilting her head a bit to the side, "I'm pleased to meet you all," She responded, her voice gentle. They seemed like such nice people! She had gotten lucky in not running into someone that would have probably started a fight. The young blonde just wasn't in the mood today. Wait- something the man had said earlier rung a bell in her head.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

He…he was related to him. Yes, she remembered. It hadn't been too long ago, when Itachi had helped her. Maybe she had been nine at the time, but that didn't matter. Why should it matter?! This boy was his brother, and now that she thought about it…Asuka remembered his face. She needed to talk to him. One-on-One.

"Are you lost?"

Asuka stopped thinking and looked back at the four. The elder man had spoken.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." She said quickly, bowing her head in apology. The sound nine hated to offend. When she did, it hurt. Something inside of her just…shot in pain. Only when she was angry, was when she let the bitter side of her come out.

"Where were you planning to go? We'll help, as our duty as ninja," Kakashi told her, she instantly liked this guy. He was so nice.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere particular…but I guess it would be nice to see the Leaf Village again," Asuka said slowly as she thought every word over, "And…thank you so much," the young woman added, her smile genuine and warm.

"Listen up you, this is training. Let's help this girl find her way," He said to the three others with a serious tone, to show he wasn't kidding, "Now, let's get on our way."

"Before we go, can I have a word with you…Sasuke?" She said a little slowly.

"If it's a love confession, I'd rather we just get on our way."

"It is, but it's not for you. This is important!" She said, refusing to give up. Sasuke was the only person who could possibly have a clue where Itachi was. Despite that he had killed his clan…Asuka still loved him. She always would, and the girl refused to give up until her love was returned!

"Then make it quick," Sasuke replied shortly, annoyance tugging at the tone of his voice.

"I'd like to talk about this in private if you don't mind."

"…"

"Please!"

"Fine." Sasuke finally said to her, starting to walk to the right before stopping and looking over his shoulder to see if she was coming, "We'll be right back. This shouldn't take long," He told his teacher.

Her face lit up with accomplishment as she quickly moved to follow him through the forest. The green trees passed them and all that was heard was the crunching of their feet against the hard ground during the awkward silence drifting between the two.

"What did you want to tell me, and make it quick," Sasuke asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Do…do you know where your brother is?" blurted out Asuka suddenly, a little afraid of the reply she was going to receive.

"If I did, I would have killed him by now," snarled the suddenly angry raven-haired boy.

_Itachi, he would be…he would be…_She thought, still lost in confusion. They had been so close when she had met them for that brief time. It must be because of…that incident. The one that created Itachi into a criminal. Asuka had heard all about it. His little brother, Asuka hadn't even stopped to think about his feelings, he must have been so hurt. So betrayed. She couldn't believe how insensitive she had been!

"Please, please don't!" The girl exclaimed to him, "I mean…I know about what happened, it is horrible! Please, please don't kill him though! Somewhere deep down he must love you. He must!" The female sound nin pleaded, her voice desperate. She may not have known either of the brothers well, but she wanted to.

"…How would you know?" Sasuke said to her, silent for a minute. The topic was hurting him.

"Don't you remember? Back when you were eight, we met in the Leaf Village."

"Let's just go. The others must be waiting," Sasuke said to her, refusing to look Asuka in the eye as he turned his back to her and started to walk, "One question though. What do you want with my brother?" He asked, the Leaf Village Ninja's head looking to the ground with clouded eyes.

"I love him. I want to find him, and tell him that. Even if, my feelings aren't returned…I won't give up." The smitten young girl admitted, confidence and determination shining through her words.

"Fine. I guess we'll see who ends up getting to him first then." Sasuke challenged her, smirking to himself.

"You're on." She agreed, a grin curling onto her lips.

Both of them arrived to the group together, a competitive, undeniable air floating between them. Asuka was going to win, that's what she told herself. Even if it killed her.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Suspicions arise, Memories brought Back, Heading to Konoha!_

**Notes:** I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. I started this story on our old computer since this one was broken, and now this is fixed, but I had to wait till we got Microsoft on. That took a while too. If I have time tonight I'll add two chapters, and I'll add more for my other story too, but if not, then I'll just add another sometime this week. The chapters might get longer than my previous ones, and I'll be trying to improve my writing too. I'm pretty sure you all know that I don't own Naruto. Plus, that song Bye-Bye Baby Balloon is so good! I'm in love with it. Oh, before I forget, thank you all for reviewing! You don't know how happy I get when I receive a review. If there are any suggestions you have for the story feel free to post them, I may just use them! Heehee, on to the story!

Silence surrounded the foursome. It was everywhere. Stalking them. The silence that swarmed around them was the type that was so powerful, you could feel it. It made Asuka nervous. Then again, what was she supposed to say? Three Leaf Nin were escorting her to Konoha for no reason at all, one of which was her long-time crush's little brother who wanted to kill him. What a lovely situation she got herself into. Asuka brushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her right ear nervously, biting her lower lip lightly.

"Hey, why aren't you traveling with anyone?" Naruto outburst with, just as if it were a spur of the moment decision. Asuka could hear Sakura hiss his name at him in an angry manner, which she guessed was because she had thought it was rude?

"Well, my friend and me had a small argument, so I came to visit on my own. It was just so nice the last time I was here!" She exclaimed, trying to use her charm to draw attention away from the 'argument' part. Asuka did not want to explain about Vincent. How he got angry every time she brought up Itachi…and how memories always flooded back…

"_If you keep fighting like this you'll never be strong Asu-Chan!" The tiny voice of a young, 11 year old Vincent harshly snorted at the blonde girl who had fallen face-down in the dirt. She coughed brutally and put her hands on the ground, a push-up like position, so that she could get up and try again. _

"_I…" Another cough, "I'm not done yet…" She said, using some of her remaining energy to muster those words out. Standing up on her two feet, Asuka wobbled back and forth trying to regain balance and grace. Her eyelids were fighting against her, they wanted to fall over her hazel orbs and sleep, but Asuka forced them awake. She wasn't giving up._

_Determination now glistened in her eyes as she looked across the training area to her friend standing, maybe ten, feet away. The wind blew through his hair, waving it to and fro at it's own content. Vincent's green eyes looked directly at Asuka, piercing through her soul. He was so tough on people…_

_Getting enough balance, Asuka started to run, her eyes now narrowed and her hair flowing behind her. Lunging at her friend with a punch , Asuka was already so beaten up her vision started to blur. Vincent moved a little to the side, missing the punch easily, while Asuka landed with a thud onto the ground once again. That was it. She was finished. _

_Just barely having the energy to groan, Asuka's eyelids slipped down and covered her eyes, though she wasn't asleep. Hearing footsteps crunch lightly against the twigs and tiny rocks that littered the ground, Asuka didn't have the power or will to even open her eyes to see who it was. She already knew though._

"_That was pathetic. We'll try again tomorrow, okay Asu-Chan?"_

"Hey! Hey Asuka! Come on! You there?!"

A loud voice was heard by her ears and she blinked once to see where she was. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were already waiting up ahead while Naruto was a few feet away yelling at her. She must have stopped moving when she had the flash-back…

_Get a grip on yourself Asuka!_

"I'm sorry! I must have dozed off a little, I hope I didn't cause too much worry…" The blonde said quickly, her face quickly becoming crimson with embarrassment. Memories were very bothersome things, but she still loved them nonetheless. They helped keep the past real, so you wouldn't forget. So you could live.

Kakashi smiled, "Don't worry, we'd better hurry though." He announced before starting to walk again. Sasuke was a little ahead, his head down and hands shoved in his pockets. Raven hair framing his pale face. Sakura was right next to Sasuke, which she probably planned on her own, was obviously watching him out of the corner of her green eyes, though she tried her best to be discreet. Asuka just knew.

She felt a large gust of wind as Naruto zoomed past her and ahead of Sasuke. _They must have some type of rivalry…_ Asuka pondered, watching the two and their Love/Hate sort of friendship. It made her crack a smile. Sakura then proceeded to pound on Naruto's head. You could tell from a quick observation that the three were indeed friends.

Starting to jog, Asuka went to catch up. Looking at the surroundings, which were mainly trees, she felt peaceful. Traveling was so much fun! The Sound Kunoichi always enjoyed taking a trip. It ment a new place to explore. A new beginning. However, her upbeat attitude didn't stay in place long. The small chat she had with Sasuke came back to her mind at lightning speed. The smile on her face evaporated as she looked ahead at the Leaf Ninja. Pressing her lips together, Asuka looked to the ground. If Sasuke found Itachi first…

Asuka couldn't even think about that. Everything she had worked for, everything she had done, they would all have been pointless.

"Damnit…" she uttered low under her breath, much like when she first met these people. Suddenly though, she heard Naruto shout something.

"We're here! Welcome to Konoha!" He announced excitedly while the others sighed, used to it Asuka presumed.

Forcing a smile onto her face, she beamed at them, "Thank you so much!" a small giggle of forced happiness coming from her voice. They nodded to her and Kakashi said something, but Asuka didn't hear what it was. She was too busy looking over Konoha. It didn't look that much different than the last time she was here, but it certainly still had it's charm. Smiling to herself, Asuka looked back at the group, and then to the direction Kakashi was looking. The sight horrified her.

A tall man in…green spandex?! Huge eyebrows and a weird bowl-styled hair cut…it was so disturbing. Apparently the man knew Kakashi as well.

"Kakashi! So who is this? She isn't part of your group, that I know. Youth is overflowing here!" He said in a confident, Asuka thought it was arrogant sounding at first, until he looked directly at her, causing the blonde to feel suddenly sick.

"We're just escorting her Gai. Don't scare the child." Kakashi responded sounding quite melancholy, even though he ment what he said. While the two spoke for a moment, Asuka noticed the three behind Gai, that's what she thought Kakashi called him if she heard correctly. One of them looked like a younger version of the terrifying man in front of her, the girl had her hair in buns and looked so…_ordinary_, while the last caught her attention the most with his strange, but appealing, white eyes. Watching him for a minute, she jumped when he caught her staring, so she quickly turned her attention back to Gai and Kakashi.

"So, Asuka of the Sound, how do you like our lovely little town that simply overflows with the essence of beauty?" He asked her, and she finally figured out the tone of his voice. Over-dramatic.

"Well I like it so far. Everyone I've met so far has been really kind!"

"But of course!"

Asuka knew he was still talking, but she blocked it out. It was just her luck to run into all sorts of different people on the way here. Such a blessed life she had.

**Chap. 3 Fin**


End file.
